Relève la tête, ma p'tite
by Macarousse
Summary: Bretagne a essuyé une défaite, comment le vit-elle ? L'orgueilleuse jeune femme va-t-elle reprendre le dessus ? OC!


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Bon, je sais, je devrais faire la suite de Geek in the pink/ Les Mathématiques c'est pas automatique/ Near et le sport/ Missing Ice. Je suis en train de le faire hein, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot, et j'ai plus d'inspiration pour les rps dans le train/amphi/bain (oui, j'écris dans le bain, c'est original hein ? /SBAFF). **

**Bref. Ceci n'était pas destiné à finir ici à la base. C'est un test rp écrit pour .fr , un forum du tonnerre de Zeus qui roxxe du poney polonais. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez venir nous rejoindre, vous êtes les bienvenus (dites que vous venez de ma part, vous aurez un câlin d'Iceland... ~ ).**

**Donc, ce drabble est centré sur Bretagne, un OC que j'aime particulièrement. Les références historiques ne sont peut-être pas tout à fait bien callées, mais j'ai surtout centré sur le ressenti du personnage. Ici, Maïwenn est la représentante de la Bretagne, et notre Alfie chéri fera une apparition (bon dieu, je pensais que JAMAIS il n'apparaitrait dans une de les fics...).**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le silence, ce doux ami qui ne vous veut que du bien, ce calme qui est censé vous reposer l'esprit et le corps. Maïwenn le haïssait. Elle ne supportait plus le silence de la lande. Les musiques des fêtes lui manquaient, le bruit des sabots qui claquent au rythme d'une cornemuse lui manquait, les rires d'enfants lui manquaient, même le bruit des blés se balançant au gré du vent d'Ouest.<p>

Elle se demandait, à ce moment-là, où est-ce qu'avait filé le bonheur. Où était partie son amie l'insouciance ? Que s'était-il passé pour que la joie l'abandonne ainsi ?

La bretonne ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Un matin, Francis l'avait dépêchée, en même temps que les autres régions, clamant que la guerre était déclarée aux Allemands. Elle ne connaissait pas les bouffeurs de patates, mais elle nourrissait contre eux une rancune certaine depuis qu'Alsace-Lorraine avait été enlevée par la Prusse. Son amie, copine de beuverie, qui se pliait néanmoins aux idées de la France, lui manquait atrocement.

Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à payer ce prix-là pour revoir le tendre sourire de sa camarade. Des décombres fumants, des cratères de béton, un sol gondolé de partout, des femmes et des enfants courant dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'horreur. Brest, son chef-lieu, son port militaire, sa fierté, n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas de gravas, la forteresse bretonne était tombée. Elle avait succombé sous les bombardements d'arrogants petits bouffeurs de saucisses.

Et la bretonne n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus que du gris, de la poussière. Et le silence de la ville éventrée lui vrillait les entrailles en une désagréable nausée permanente. Elle tomba à genoux, laissant son fusil valdinguer un peu plus loin. Ce coup, porté en pleine poitrine, lui laissait un goût de fer dans la bouche et des jambes lourdes de fatigue. Son courage et sa fierté avait été balayés en quelques instants, démunie face aux nouvelles armes qui la faisaient passer pour ridicule, elle et son armée de marins entraînés. Que peuvent faire des marins contre des avions, que peuvent-ils faire sans un port où rentrer. Certes, il lui restait Lorient et plein d'autres. Mais Brest, au Finistère, était un point stratégique, et Maïwenn ne pourrait certainement pas se remettre de sa perte.

Au milieu des décombres, une silhouette se profilait. Un homme marchait à sa rencontre, brisant le silence oppressant de ses pas sur les gravas. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, qui, lasse, ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder un regard. Il lui tendit une main pâle, qui dépassait d'un uniforme militaire.

« _Allons, relève-toi, la guerre n'est pas finie ma petite_. »

Maïwenn leva les yeux. Alfred lui souriait, sa main tendue, accompagné de ses hommes. Maïwenn sécha une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue et saisit la main de l'américain. Les renforts étaient là, la défaite de l'Allemagne était en marche, il fallait se battre, pour l'honneur, pour la victoire. L'orgueil laissait place au désespoir. La dignité bretonne n'avait pas à être bafouée ainsi.

Demain, on reconstruira une nouvelle ville pour les brestois éplorés. Aujourd'hui, on allait faire mordre la poussière aux barbares de l'Est.


End file.
